gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Finn Relationship
The Finn-Artie Relationship is the friendship between Artie Abrams and Finn Hudson. They are commonly known as Artinn, Fartie, and Frankenwheels. Overview During their time together Finn has helped Artie with numerous issues, for example standing up to his team mates and rescuing him from a port-a-potty in the Pilot. Artie has also done things for Finn like dedicating songs and showing his support towards him. For quite a long time, they were the two main lead male singers for New Directions. They have also both been in both glee club and the football team together. Episodes Season One Pilot Finn is told to bully Artie by his team mates, he ends up refusing and rescues Artie from the port-a-potty instead. When Puck asks why Finn is helping "that loser", Finn responds by saying they are all losers and that he's not afraid of being called a loser because he can accept that is what he is. Finn then wheels Artie back to the auditorium and they perform Don't Stop Believin' together as a group. Vitamin D In the boys mash-up of It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Artie and Finn sing the lead solos together. Wheels During the performance of Proud Mary, Finn sings the line about the song being for Artie. When the song finishes, Finn is one of the people who is surrounding Artie, giving him a pat on the back and smiling at him. Ballad When the Glee Club comes up with a plan to show their support for Finn and Quinn , they perform Lean on Me which Artie has a lead solo on. Hell-O After Finn's performance of Hello, I Love You, Artie reaches out for a high five and Finn reaches out his hand to high five him but then the high five ends up being rejected. Season Two Audition Artie asks Finn to get him onto the football team in order to try and win Tina back. Instead, Coach Beiste takes her anger out on Finn and kicks him off the football team. Britney/Brittany Artie interrupts Finn and Azimio's fight in the corridor. They share a handshake symbolizing they are friends. When Artie says "bouncy bouncy" to Rachel, Finn tells him to stop. Finn and Artie also perform Stronger together and Coach Beiste finally allows them to join the football team. Duets Finn is shown wheeling Artie around a McKinley corridor. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Artie and Finn are shown in the gymnasium, exercising and lifting weights. Finn then ends up having a conversation with Artie and Sam about body image. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn and Artie perform She's Not There along with the other football team members. When the hockey team are about to slushie them, Artie cowers behind Finn to avoid getting hit. Later on, when most of the football team have quit, Artie is one of the players who is still playing alongside Finn. Artie and Finn also participate in Thriller/Heads Will Roll together. Silly Love Songs During PYT (Pretty Young Thing) Finn ends up dancing in his chair and at the very end of the song, he yells "tenderoni" showing his enthusiasm. Rumours When Artie sings Never Going Back Again, Finn is one of the New Direction members who appears on guitar. They both perform in Don't Stop with New Directions, Stacey, and Stevie Prom Queen When Artie performs Isn't She Lovely, Finn sings backup for him and performs the drums on cutlery. New York In the beginning of this episode, they are shown next to one another eating food. They are also shown sitting down next to each other in the hotel that New Directions are staying in. Season Three Choke To help Puck pass his European Geography test (and to gradudate), Finn gets most of the guys from the club to help him out with a plan. In the plan, he uses Artie as the distraction by telling him that he is going to fall into the pool that he's cleaning. The two of them later help quiz Puck with the other guys in the choir room. Goodbye Before the seniors perform In My Life, Artie gives a heartfelt speech saying that with all the dedications being thrown around McKinley, he wanted to make sure that Finn didn't get missed out. He then points out that the reason why the song is being dedicated to Finn is because Artie feels that Finn is something something he didn't think possible when he first rolled down the hallways, he is their friend, he had their backs before Glee club was cool and due to the fact he was on the football team, he had a lot to lose and people forget the sacrifices he made. Due to all this, Artie and New Directions wanted to thank him. Finn is clearly very touched by this gesture and after the song ends, the two of them share a hug. Season Four The Break-Up When Finn appears at McKinley unannounced, Artie is excited to see him. He greets him enthusiastically and says, "Finn Hudson in the house, yo!" The Role You Were Born to Play At the start of the episode, Artie goes to see Finn at the tire shop, saying that Finn needs a friend to help him get his confidence back. Artie reminds Finn of how he dedicated a song to him in Goodbye, and offers Finn the job to co-direct Grease with him, Finn accepts and they work together on casting the roles and directing the musical. Artie brings in Mike and Mercedes to help with the play as choreographer and vocal coach respectively which cheers Finn up. Glease Together they help the cast rehearse and successfully direct the music with pride and talent. Dynamic Duets With Mr. Schue putting Glee Club in Finn's hands, Finn considers ideas for Sectionals for the theme "Foreign". When Finn thinks of the idea to perform the band "Foreigner" 's songs in foreign language and foreign dance moves, Artie goes, "Wait, are you serious, that was your best idea?" When Finn comes up with the superhero Dynamic Duets assignment, Artie comments that it was a slightly better idea. Thanksgiving When Finn asks Santana, Puck, Mike, Quinn and Mercedes to mentor the Glee Club, he first introduces them to the newbies. He says they were Show Choir Legends and that they could be President of United States next year to which Artie replies, "I'm not too sure about that.." Swan Song Due to New Direction's lost at Sectionals, the Glee Club splits into different school clubs because the season is over. When Finn finds out about the splitting up he makes a meeting in the auditorium and he consults with them. He tells Artie that the plume on his hat upon joining the marching band look's like a peacock died on his head, Artie saying it's called a plume. Finn is disappointed at Artie and New Direction's decision. He says to Artie that he was the one who called him from the tire shop to come direct the musical and live up from his dead dreams. Glee, Actually Finn finds Artie wounded from his fall on ice because his wheelchair slipped on the ramp. Finn brings Artie to the school nurse and was advised Artie to rest while she calls his mom. In Artie's dream, Finn is shown to be a bully, and still in high school. Artie defended Kurt from Finn, together with Puck, Ryder, Mike, Jake, and Sam. Finn also calls Artie's performance of Feliz Navidad ''gay. Naked Finn asked Artie to search through decades of vontage porn to find Sue's centerfold. Artie proudly says that he has come to the right person. Artie also tells Finn that he isn't comfortable being in the calender because he feels like his body is broken. Finn tells Artie that it is ok and that he thinks that he is brave for coming to him about it. Girls (and Boys) on Film Finn asks Artie for help to find Emma, he tells him that he should ask her parents, Rusty and Rose Pillsbury and Finn follow his advice. A ginger Finn claims to them that she was gonna help Artie to get a schoolarship. Both of them posing as redheads to wheedle Emma's address out of them. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *In My Life by ''The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) *Feliz Navidad'' by José Feliciano. (Glee, Actually) Gallery 550w ustv glee s02e01 6.jpg Artie-and-finn.jpg Finn Artie Times Square.jpg Glee-4-05-artie-calls-in-mercedes-and-mike-to-boost-finn-s-confidence.jpg Glee201img9.jpg Fartieduets.jpeg Mike-mercedes-finn-and-artie.jpg Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o2_r3_250.gif Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho1 500.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho2 500.jpg Artinn.gif Finn_Artie_GaBoF.jpg ArtinnBetter.gif Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho3 250.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho4 250.jpg 315GLEEEp215Sc2022-1322965324737367754.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0034.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0067.jpg HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0068.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0143.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0340.jpg tumblr_mhjwftYKu91qedwo7o2_250.gif tumblr_mhjwftYKu91qedwo7o1_250.gif tumblr_mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o2_250.gif tumblr_mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o1_250.gif tumblr_mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o5_r2_250.gif BaGoFCap5.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships